The Royal Ranger
The Royal Ranger is a series of novels written by John Flanagan. It centers around Madelyn Altman, the titular "Royal Ranger," the apprentice of Will Treaty. It takes place after the Ranger's Apprentice series. Although Flanagan originally stated that A New Beginning would be the last book in the Ranger's Apprentice series, the series has nevertheless continued. ''A New Beginning'' Will Treaty has come a long way from the small boy with dreams of knighthood. Life had other plans for him, and as an apprentice Ranger under Halt, he grew into a legend—the finest Ranger the kingdom has ever known. Yet Will is facing a tragic battle that has left him grim and alone. To add to his problems, the time has come to take on an apprentice of his own, and it’s the last person he ever would have expected: Princess Madelyn, the daughter of Princess Cassandra. Will has to win the trust and respect of his difficult new companion—a task that at times seems almost impossible. ''The Beast from Another Time'' Princess-turned-apprentice Maddie is fast learning all the skills she'll need to become a Ranger, under the guidance of her mentor, the legendary Will Treaty. When Will has to leave the cabin in the woods for a few weeks, he leaves the fief in Maddie's hands, confident that she can keep an eye on things in Redmont. Then a farming husband and wife come knocking for help, complaining about a mysterious beast that is stealing their farm animals. They don't think Maddie is up to the task, but she's determined to prove them wrong. Maddie starts to investigate - and comes up with a plan that involves putting her own life on the line. ''The Red Fox Clan'' John Flanagan returns to the world of Ranger’s Apprentice to find out what happens when Will’s apprentice, Maddie - the Royal Ranger - returns home to Castle Araluen. The Kingdom may have been at peace for a number of years, but there are always those who would commit treason to take power for themselves. When Maddie learns of a plot against the crown, she must go undercover to find out more – and hopefully stop it. But going undercover isn't easy when you’re the princess – even if you’re trained as a Ranger. Following on from Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger is a second book of Maddie's adventures. Princess by day, Ranger's apprentice by night, Maddie must keep her identity secret at all costs, for the sake of the Kingdom. ''Duel at Araluen'' King Duncan and Princess Cassandra are trapped high in the south tower of Castle Araluen. In the north, Sir Horace and Ranger Commandant Gilan are besieged in an old hill fort, as they wait for the Red Fox Clan's next attack. Ranger's apprentice Maddie must find the Heron brotherband and convince them to join her, so she can give her father the help he needs to break out from the hill fort and ride to confront the traitor. Will they reach Castle Araluen in time? And when the battles have been fought and the dust has settled, who will rule the Kingdom of Araluen? Category:Series